


Peanut and The Beast

by Misshyen, Sparklingstarsandmoonbeams



Series: JJ and Haley: Summer Love [5]
Category: Original Fiction - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fingering, First Time, Flirting, Friendship, Hand Job, Intimacy, Kissing, NA fiction, OFC - Freeform, Original Fiction, Protective Siblings, Skinny Dipping, Vacation, Virginity, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklingstarsandmoonbeams/pseuds/Sparklingstarsandmoonbeams
Summary: JJ and Haley take a long needed trip to the mountains with friends before the fall semesters begin.  The couple discuss becoming intimate finally.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Misshyen.

On a very hectic Friday evening, JJ pulled into the Stop and Shop parking lot, parked his truck hastily and jumped out with a laugh, ignoring the feminine curse coming from inside the car.  He slammed the truck door closed as he raced his sister to the sliding doors of the store.

“Age before beauty.”  He teased, shoving his way in front of Ellie to enter the building first.

“Jerk.”  She laughed, shoving him playfully before forcefully tugging a stuck shopping cart from the cart train inside the door and headed to the produce section.

He stopped the cart and looked at her seriously, “Wait a minute.  You’re staying at my place alone for a few days and you’re going to get salads?  No no no, you need ice cream and soda, doughnuts and chocolate milk.  Eat like crap for the week; live it up.”

“I’m not eleven, dope.  I’m getting food for band camp.”  Ellie responded with a dry look as she inspected a pepper.

JJ smirked and leaned on the cart, “So this one time, at band cam—”

“Stop!  I hate that joke and that awful movie.”  Ellie tossed the pepper at him and he caught it, giving it back to her.

“Sorry, I apologize to you as well as all of Boston College.  Go Screaming Eagles!”  He pumped his fist in exaggerated cheerfulness and laughed as he dodged a swipe from her.

He dodged another swipe and he grabbed for her arm gently, “Be nice to me, I’m letting you stay at my place.”  He grinned.

Ellie picked a bag of grapes and put them in her cart.  She looked over at him before grabbing some peaches.  “Oh yeah, Dad says to pay Grams her utilities money.”

“I did, I gave it to mom.  I’ll call him later.”  He made a note to call back home later, he had some things to discuss with Jake anyway about his upcoming trip with Haley and their group of friends.

Ellie shook her head as she weighed a bag of oranges on the hanging scale, “You can’t, he’s at the base with Uncle Pooch and Cougar getting ready to go out.

JJ’s frowned, partly shocked his dad left without saying goodbye.  “He can’t call anymore before he leaves?  What the hell!”  His voice was rising with each word and he caught himself as an older woman walked by giving him a wary look.

Ellie rolled her eyes at him, “Don’t get mad at me, he had to leave in a hurry this morning.  He said to give you a hug and tell you he’d call you soon.”  She put a container of trail mix in the cart and then turned quickly, “Oh!  He also says to say, _hey HEY hey_!”

“He usually calls before he goes out.”  JJ sulked.

Ellie looked over and bit her lips together making a face.  “Didn’t you hear the last part?  He said to say, _hey HEY hey_!”

JJ rolled his eyes trying to not smile at his dad’s inside joke with him.  They had watched reruns of the old tv show What’s Happening the last time he was over hanging out and they kept texting quotes from the show to each other ever since.

Ellie caught his brooding look and frowned with concern.

“Do you really want to do what he does?  There’s other things you can do in the army, you don’t even have to go into the army, you can be a civilian and be just as annoying here.”

He looked over at his sister and smiled at her, “Yeah, I think so.  I just don’t like the sudden leaving thing.”

“He’s done it before, it’s not that big a deal.  That’s part of his job sometimes you know.”

“I guess so.”  He shrugged and tossed a pack of vanilla Oreo cookies into the cart.

“I don’t like those.”  Ellie said wrinkling her nose.

“They’re for _my_ trip, punk.  I’m shopping for me too.”

“Well excuse me.”  She said sarcastically before she resumed pushing the cart along.

They made their way talking and grabbing what they needed, sometimes in comfortable silence but mostly joking and teasing each other.

They were finally heading toward the check-out counter when JJ came to an aisle he needed to look down near the pharmacy.

“Hey I’ll catch up with you, I need to get something.”  He murmured as he left Ellie’s side, pushing the cart toward the items he needed.

“’kay.”  Ellie walked down the way stopping at the makeup section.

He found the section he was looking for and stood for a moment weighing his options on condom choices.  Never needing them before, he wasn’t exactly sure what he would like but he found what he was pretty sure would be comfortable and picked out a small black box, hiding it in his hand.

“I see you’ve taken a lover?”  Ellie standing behind him with a grin, beginning to giggle at JJ’s surprised expression which turned to one of bashfulness.

“Shut up.”  He tossed the box into the cart and tried to move past her but she blocked the way.

He rolled his eyes and started to move around Ellie, “Come on, move.  We have to get going.”

She blocked his path, “Uh-uh.  Is it Haley?”  She asked with a sly grin.  “Haaaaaaley.”  She teased in a sing-song tone.

JJ turned toward her with a surprised glance, “How do you know about her?”

“I walked by Dad the other day when he was video chatting you and heard you talk a little about her.”

JJ sighed and tried to move around her again.  Ellie jumped in front of him with a grin.

“Would you move your ass?”  He grumbled in annoyance, trying to maneuver the cart around her.

Ellie held the cart still and ignored his demand.  “Is it serious?  You’ve been together all summer?  How come you’ve never told me?”

She looked a little hurt and JJ shoved his hands in his pockets giving her an apologetic glance.

“I don’t know.  We met in the beginning of June and we’ve been talking for a while.  She’s funny, smart and pretty.  I can tell her everything and she listens.”

“Just talking?”  Ellie looked over at him between studying two types of sunblock bottles.

“Not just talking, no.  Butt out.”  He said turning the cart the opposite direction way to get out of the aisle and away from Ellie’s questions.

“Well wait!”  She sped up to catch up to him like an eager terrier, “You really like her huh?”

“Yes.”  JJ grabbed a few packs of bottled waters on an endcap and shoved them under the cart.

“Well I mean because I heard what you said to dad and I _know_.”

“You _know_ what?”  He asked, looking up at her from in front of the cart cautiously with a raised eyebrow. 

“ _You_ know.”  She gave him a look, raising her eyebrows pointedly.  It occurred to JJ what she was getting at and he made a face.

“Oh come on Elle.  I’m not talking about that with you.”

“Well excuse me for being nosy.  I just meant that you must really like her to go the next step.  Do you love her?”

JJ felt his stomach churn and he grew warm at the thought of Haley’s caring smile and how soft and small her hand felt in his when they walked, and how she felt tucked against him while they watched a movie.  He especially loved the way she would straddle him during make out sessions, her thick hair a curtain around their faces as her hands traced all over his body teasing and turning him on.

“Ohhhhhh my God.”  Ellie laughed, “You do!  Look at that stupid grin!”

“Would you stop...”

“Do you love her?”

“I care about her a lot, yes.”  They headed to the front of the store and got in line to pay.

“Well just don’t knock her up.”  Ellie joked.  The teenage cashier ringing them up looked up from his work and snorted back a laugh, making eye contact with Ellie, but looking away from JJ’s slight disapproving frown.

“Elle…”  He sighed.

“Sorry.  I’m just happy for you.  You’ve looked so serious and sad this past semester like you need to relax a little.  You look back to your old self again.  If Haley makes you happy like that than I like her already.”

She smiled up at JJ as she leaned onto the cart to finish putting her items on the conveyor belt.

“Thanks punk.”  He smiled back.  He felt lucky to have a good friend in his sister, even when they bickered.  He had some friends who didn’t get along with their siblings at all and it made him feel a little sad that they didn’t have the kind of relationship he and his sister shared.

“So when can I meet her?”  Ellie asked as she reached into her purse for her wallet.

“Don’t push it.”

She choked out a quick laugh in reply as she paid and waited for JJ to make his own purchases.

* * *

 

The next morning, he was finishing going through his bags when he looked up and shouted into the other room.

“Hey don’t forget to feed Hooper while I’m gone!”

Hooper was a goldfish JJ bought on a whim while passing a pet store.  He was smaller than the others and kept staring at him as he looked in the tank.  He reminded him of Matt Hooper the oceanographer from the book Jaws, so that was the fish’s name.  He was his pride and joy, and it showed with how well kept the fish tank was as well as the size and health of the fish.  The little fish even liked a small pat on the head when he saw JJ tapping some fish food into the tank at mealtime.

There was silence for a moment and he stood up in annoyance peering out his bedroom door.

“Ellie!”

“Alright, I heard you!  Feed Hooper while you’re gone!  Let me sleep!”

“Thank you.”  He looked toward the decent sized fish tank in the living room where a bright orange goldfish casually swam in circles and around decorative rocks.  He gave it a little smile before he went back to the bed going over his mental list.

A few minutes later, a sleepy bed headed Ellie appeared in the doorway of his bedroom yawning still in her Tinkerbell pajamas, “Wait, you’re leaving now?”

He nodded as he stuffed his checklist into a pocket oh his duffel bag, “Yup, gotta hit the road to get Haley and then meet up with everyone to beat the storm.”

“Haaaaaley.”  Ellie giggled.

“Stop it.”  JJ shook his head with a little fond smile, hoisting the bag over his shoulder.

“Truck’s almost loaded and then I’m out.  Be good.  No booze, no boys, no weed, and feed my fish.”

“Hooooopah!”  She mimicked captain Quint’s shout during the movie version of Jaws and giggled at her own humor.   “Yes I know, you keep telling me.  I will feed him and this time I won’t let the trash pile up outside the front door.

“What??”  JJ spun around with a look of shock and then scrunched his face in annoyance at Ellie as she laughed.

“I’m kidding.  You know your place is fine.  Just go already.”

JJ leaned down and gave her a hug before heading to the door.

“I mean it, no booze, boys, or weed.”

“Fine, my pimp is waiting for you to leave before he comes over anyway.”  She smirked, running her hand through her hair.

“Ha ha...  Have a good week.”

“You too, lover boy.”  Ellie goaded.

JJ rolled his eyes as he shut the door behind himself.

* * *

 

Later in the morning, JJ’s Toyota Tundra was making good time on the highway leading the small caravan of cars to his Gram’s lake house.  They had originally planned on camping in tents but the weather wasn’t cooperating so at the last minute he had asked to borrow the house.  Grams was more than happy to spoil her great grandson but Jake and Claire were quick to lay out rules and lectures on taking care of the house.  JJ agreed and promised to take good care of the house and check on various utilities for Grams while there were staying there.

They were about halfway to their destination, Haley and JJ chatting while holding hands.  He listened to her hum and sing to different playlists they shared with each other.  He noticed she would also sometimes hum to herself when she was deep in thought and it made him smile and feel comforted to hear her voice.

“Thanks for picking me up.”  She said looking over at JJ.  He glanced back at her with an affectionate smile.

“I get you all to myself for a few hours.”  He teased.  “What’s up with Meg and Ben?  They were kind of snappy this morning.”

“Oh just some kind of little lover’s quarrel.”  Haley said dismissing it with a shake of her head as she scrolled through her next playlist.

“Oh okay.  Ben didn’t say much to me but he seemed annoyed so I left him alone.”  He replied as they continued up the highway.  He was partially focused on something that was on his mind and he slowly got up the nerve to ask.

“So… you’re sure you don’t mind sharing a room with me?”

Haley looked over in surprise, “Do you not want to anymore?”

“No no I do, I just… we’ve been together all summer and I just didn’t want you to think that I expected anything.”

Haley did a double-take at a colorful billboard on the side of the road and then back at him, “I totally understand.”  She was quiet for a moment and then looked at him, resting her hand on his thigh.  “But what if I wanted something to happen?”  Her voice almost a whisper.

He looked over at her and she was smiling at him, her eyes wide and innocent yet they held a provocative glint.  He watched her lick her bottom lip nervously as she looked at him and he swallowed hard, giving her a lopsided smile and looked back at the road, butterflies leaping in his stomach.  He was about to speak when Haley’s text notification went off.

She read the message and then cursed quietly to herself.  JJ glanced over curiously.

“Everything okay?”

“Meg is mad at Ben and says that she’s rooming with me.  You have to share with him now.”

“Well that answers the rooming plans.”  JJ muttered in annoyance

“I’m so sorry.”  Haley looked apologetic and just as frustrated.

He let out a breath and shook his head, “It’s fine, really.  Honestly, I um…  I had an idea for when we’re _together_ and it didn’t involve a bedroom with other people right next door and down the hall.”

He felt his face warm as Haley brushed her hand over his knee gently.

“Really?”

When he glanced over at her he noted her small smile and cheeks reddening.  He turned back to the road.  “Mm hm.  I want it to be special for you, because you _are_ special.”  He licked his lips nervously and looked over at her again.  There was a tiny crinkle between her eyes from her focusing on him and he would have given anything at that moment to kiss her.

He cleared his throat, “So yeah, there’s that.  If I don’t put the big moves on you at the end of the night or something, that’s why.”

He glanced over at Haley again with a lopsided apologetic smile and caught her looking at him adoringly.  She leaned over and kissed his cheek, wordlessly.

He smiled and let out a breath of relief.  “You’re really not upset?  Because I did bring protection.  I just would rather us—”

“JJ stop, it’s completely fine.”  She interrupted, “I understand and I agree with you.  Although, it’s getting hard to control myself around you, I’ll be honest.”

“I don’t think I know what you’re talking about, Miss.”  He teased, easing the conversation.

“Oh you know.”  She smirked.

He grinned at her and ran his hand along her thigh.  After another half hour of driving and talking, he spied a sign for a rest stop and motioned to Haley’s phone on the dashboard.

“Can you text everyone that we’re turning in to the next rest stop for a minute?”

“Sure.  I need to stretch my legs, so I’m sure you must be needed a break too.”

As he gassed up his truck he watched Haley walk over to Ben’s car and lean in the window talking to Meg.  He watched the curves of her body and how she played with her hair while she spoke and fought a sudden urge of lust shooting through him.  As much as JJ was trying to control himself with her, make out sessions were growing longer and more intense.  Phone conversations were naughtier, they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other when they were together.  He wasn’t sure if they could wait for his plan to celebrate an intimate evening with her as he had hoped.

* * *

 

An hour later, the small group of cars and trucks finally arrived at Grams’ cabin. 

It was an overcast, humid day and he had worked up a sweat unloading the trucks and cars with the other guys.  He looked up as Haley approached him with a bottle of water held out for him.

“Hey Peanut.”  He said breathlessly as he set down a hefty cooler and pulled her over, giving her a quick kiss.

She wrapped her arms around him and he looked down at her with a happy grin.  “Peanut?”  She asked, looking up curiously.  “I guess I would be a peanut to you since you’re six foot three and built like an ox.”  She laughed as he shook his head and smiled as he drank his water.

“It’s just a nickname I thought up.  You’re my cute little peanut.”  He kissed the tip of her nose and she giggled.

“Just cute?  I got a new bikini to show off and you think I’m just cute?”

“Okay, you are the most attractive, smart, witty, beautiful, pretty, gorgeous, hot woman I have ever laid eyes on.  And you can be a smart ass.”

“Thank you, that’s better.”  She nodded in satisfaction at his reply.

He looked down at her lowering his voice, “I’m secretly cursing Ben and Meg for arguing and not sharing a room anymore.”

“I know.” Haley sighed and put her head on his chest, grimacing a bit at his sweat soaked shirt against her cheek.  “I’ll see what I can do.  Meg can get hot-headed when she’s upset.  She’s just being stubborn.”

JJ polished off the rest of his water, “Well please fix it because I want to be with my girlfriend tonight.”

“Oh yeah?”  She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and sly smile.

“Oh yes.”  He murmured as he kissed her, his lips running along hers languidly before leaning back up.

They heard an angry shout and both looked over in surprise to see Meg holding up her arms in disgust while loudly saying something unintelligible to Ben who sat helplessly in his car, before stomping off to the porch, sitting on the steps in a huff. 

Haley sighed, looking up at JJ.  “Be right back.”  She hurried off to console her friend leaving JJ to check in on Ben.

He headed toward Ben’s car, leaning in to find him reclined in the driver seat with his hands over his eyes.

“You guys okay?”

Ben threw up his hands with a loud sigh,  “She’s so stubborn.  All I said was that we should skip her family’s picnic to go to Canobie Lake Park.  You’d think I told her that she could never see them again.”

JJ laughed and got into the passenger side.  “You can go there anytime.  It’s not that big a place anyway.”

“Well I’d like to see my girlfriend alone before school starts back up and we’ve both been so busy with our jobs and preparing for the new semester.”

“Yeah, I know the feeling.”  JJ muttered with some bite in his tone.

Ben sat up quickly. “Oh shit, I’m sorry.  You probably want some Haley time huh.”

“It’s fine.”  JJ lied, looking over at the girls, Haley and Meg sitting side by side, Haley making strange gestures and Meg beginning to laugh at whatever Haley was saying.  He knew his voice gave away the truth, but he didn’t want his friend to feel worse.

A twig snapped nearby and the guys both looked up to see their childhood friend PJ approaching.

“What’s fine?  What happened?”

JJ groaned.  “Nothing, it’s all good now.”

PJ got into the back seat of the car and leaned forward, “Uh huh, sure.  What’s up with you both, you look miserable.”

Ben moved the seat up and looked back at PJ.  “I’m rooming with him because Meg’s mad at me, and he’s sulky because he misses Haley.”

JJ was watching the girls talking and saw Haley turn quickly when she heard her name.  He smiled at her and she returned the smile going back to her conversation.

“Would you keep it down?”  He scolded, glaring at Ben.

PJ laughed, “Ben, ya gotta let the man share his room with his girl, he needs to get some finally.”

Ben let out a snort of amusement at PJ’s comment and looked over at JJ who was staring straight ahead, his face flat.  He turned back to PJ in disbelief.

“PJ come on…”  JJ muttered.

“Wait what?  This’ll be… no, really??”  Ben starred at him quizzically as JJ made a face before looking over at PJ with a death glare.

“I thought Ben knew.”  PJ shrugged, “I’m sorry man.”

“Thanks…”  JJ said quietly.

“First with Haley?”  Ben asked.  “Or ever?”

“Both.  It’s not a big deal.”  JJ fibbed.

“I thought you and Erica were a big thing in school?”  He looked over at PJ in confusion again.

“Nah, everyone thought we were this big high school couple but we were mostly just friends.  I told you a ton of times, remember?”

“But I thought you guys messed around a lot.  You would both disappear at parties.”

JJ got out of the car and brushed off his jeans.  “We just messed around but we decided that we felt more like friends.  Can we not talk about this anymore?”

“Does Haley know??”  Ben asked getting out of the car and stretching his arms above his head.

“She knows!”  JJ snapped.

“Alright, relax man, I’m sorry.”  Ben held up his hands in surrender.  “We’re not picking on you.  I just figured if you want some alone time with Haley then I’ll go back with Meg.”

“We don’t plan on doing that here.  We already talked about it and we have plans on something a little nicer.  I don’t know what I’m telling you this.”

“Cause you’re our bro and we loooooove youuuu.”  PJ teased, watching his own girlfriend, sitting with Haley and Meg, the three of them laughing.

“Shut up, jerk.”  JJ’s grin formed as he rolled his eyes.

Ben opened the trunk and started to unload his car.  “Seriously, I think it’s cool you want to do something special for her.  I’ve known her for a while and she’s a good girl.  She deserves a decent guy.”

JJ shut the passenger side door, “Thanks.”

“Didn’t say I meant you.”  Ben joked, causing PJ to let out an approving sound to Ben’s ribbing.

“Jackass.”  JJ rolled his eyes with a laugh as he headed back toward the cabin. He glanced over at Haley and watched her playing with her hair, lifting it up and exposing her graceful neck.  He bit his lips together and finished carrying supplies up to the house.

* * *

 

The forecast had called for stormy humid weather later in the day, and like clockwork, the minute everyone finished unloading the cars, the sky opened up and a steady rain began to fall, the wind picking up some.

Haley entered the cabin and walked over to JJ who was looking out the window at the rain, watching it fall on the lake.  She stood next to him and put her head on his arm.  “I had so much planned too; s’mores, skinny dipping, a hike alone together.”

He looked down at her with a mischievous smirk.  “What was that second one?”  He put an arm around her waist.

She looked up at him with big wide eyes and smiled, raising her eyebrow, “Skinny.  Dipping.”  She enunciated as if in challenge.  “Are you chicken?”

“Not at all, I’m no chicken.”  He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and Haley caught the back of his head, holding him close.

“J, show us everyone’s rooms!”  PJ shouted from upstairs.

“Be right back.”  He leaned down and kissed her once more before trotting off, bounding up the stairs.

* * *

 

After everyone was settled and had freshened up from the trip the rain stopped and the sky cleared enough to light up the area once more.  JJ headed down to the kitchen in his swim trunks with his beach towel over a wide shoulder and watched as the group prepared to head out for dinner.

“You guys sure you don’t want to come?”  Meg asked.  Ben muttered something under his breath with a chuckle and Meg turned swiftly to give him a dirty look.  Despite her gaze, they seemed to have made up, Meg letting Ben room with her once more.

“We’re fine, you guys go have fun.  We’ll get the movie stuff ready for when you get back.”

“Alright.  Tell Haley I brought The Gnome Mobile.”  She grinned with a pointed look to Ben who gave a pained expression.

“Noooooooo!  I’ve seen that freaking movie way too many times.”  He whined, throwing his head back with a groan.

“Uh huh, because you haven’t made me sit through Road House with you a billion times.”  Meg retorted.

“Hey!  That’s a good movie!”  Ben feigned a shocked expression, clutching his chest.

PJ laughed, “Oh shit yeah!  Pain don’t hurt.  I love Swayze’s stupid line.  We _have_ to watch that tonight.  Sorry ladies”

Karen, PJ’s girlfriend put her arm around his waist.  “He also said nobody puts Baby in a corner, babe.  So maybe the girls should get to decide what we watch later.  I vote Dirty Dancing.”

JJ waved the group off, leaving them to their debate as they filed out the door.  “If you need any supplies, there’s a little store near the diner.”  He called to them before hearing the door click shut.

He headed out to the back yard containing the large in ground pool, and tossed his towel on a chair looking up and watching the sun start to set.  The back door opened and he heard light footsteps coming toward him.

“See anything you like?”  He felt slim arms wrap around his bare waist and he held them before turning.

“Now I do.”  He murmured, lifting her chin up for a soft kiss.

Haley broke the kiss and looked at him a mischievous giggle before heading to the pool and jumping into the deep end.  JJ watched her glide effortlessly under the water to the shallow end with some smooth strokes of her graceful arms and kicks of her strong legs.  She looked so at home in the water, like she belonged there.

When she came up for air, she looked back with a challenging smile.

“You coming in, Chicken?”  She confidently undid her bikini top and tossed it to the side of the pool looking him in the eyes, her hands on her hips challenging him.

“You’re serious?”  He couldn’t help staring at her bare breasts and felt guilty for a moment.  Haley didn’t seem to mind so he relaxed.

“Of course I’m serious.  You’ve never skinny dipped before?”

JJ shook his head and jumped into the pool, he swam up to her and cornered her against the edge.

“Nope.  Never wanted to see anyone I’ve swam with naked before.”  He planted a quick peck on her lips as he ran his hands up her smooth, soft back.  “Until now anyway.”

He watched Haley bend slightly to tug her bikini bottoms off and then hold them up out of the water before tossing it over with her top.

“There.  I believe it’s your turn.”  She stood in front of JJ in full naked glory and he took in the sight of her long hair wet and curling over her shoulders, her skin glistening with droplets of water and her breasts pert and full waiting for his touch.  He couldn’t help himself and stared at her breasts again as he cupped them slowly, running his thumbs along her nipples, hard from the chilly water and cooling night air.  He started to bend his head to give them more attention and Haley backed up.

“Well that’s not fair, you still have your trunks on.”  She laughed before ducking under the water quickly and disappearing from sight.

JJ gave an amused chuckle which turned into laughter as he felt her tugging at his trunks, her hands undoing the tie before sliding them down.  He stepped out of them to help her and she came up waving them at him.

“There, that’s better.”  She laughed as he picked her up and held her bridal style for a moment.

“Nooooooo!  Put me down!  I know you’re gonna throw me!”

JJ laughed as he held tight to her, “You’re a swim champ, I know you’ll be okay.”

He walked to the deeper end ignoring Haley’s laughing pleas to not toss her in and kissed her nose before tossing her high in the air watching her naked form land in the water.

Haley came up with a laugh and swam up to him. 

“Not fair.”  She grabbed his ass under the water and pulled herself closer to him.

“Wanna race?”  She asked.  JJ raised an eyebrow and put his arms around her.

“A race?  I don’t think you realize how fast you are in the water.”

“Oh I know, if it helps I’ll go slow for you.”

“It’s like that huh?  You’re on.”  They made their way to the shallow end, JJ stealing glances at Haley’s breasts bobbing in the water, occasionally spying a peek of her rear from under the water.

He focused on the task at hand and held on to the side of the pool.  “So what do I… I mean what does the winner get?”  He asked with a cheeky grin.

Haley looked up to the house and then back at JJ.  “Winner gets a homemade milkshake.  Make mine chocolate peanut butter please and don’t skimp on the peanut butter.”

JJ nodded, “Fair enough.  I was thinking winner gets something else though.”  He started to move away from her as he spoke, “Ready set go!”

He leaped away from the end of the pool hearing Haley shout behind him.  He dove under the water and kicked hard, arms guiding him through the water with ease.  When he got to the other side, he dove back under and swam back to the shallow end.  He didn’t hear any sounds near him from Haley so he figured his head start had given him an advantage.

When he stood up shaking his hair, he saw her leaning again the side of the pool on her elbows, lazily kicking her legs in front of her.

“How did you…??”  He looked at her perplexed as she feigned a bored expression.  “I was ahead of you!”

Haley shrugged.  “I’m part fish.”  She gave JJ a cocky smile and he waded over in front of her.

He moved closer as she wrapped her legs around his waist.  “You’re part mermaid.”  He said leaning down, his body over hers.  He kissed her softly and heard her moan in the kiss.

“And I’m not exactly built for swimming.”  He added when he stood back.

“Really, so what are you built for?”  Haley ran her hands along his chest and smiled seductively.

“Checking and blocking.  I’m not a lacrosse defender for nothing.  I have my nickname for a reason I hear.”

Haley’s eyes perked up with excitement.  “You have a nickname?  You never told me that, what is it?”

JJ blushed and stared at Haley’s lips as he shrugged.

“It’s stupid kind of.  It’s just a game thing.”

“Ooh tell me!  What do they call you?”

JJ shrugged in embarrassment “They call me Beast.  Well _The Beast_ to be exact.”

JJ watched Haley’s expression drop and her eyebrows raise.  She almost seemed impressed.

“Wow...”  Her voice was low.

“That bad huh?”  He joked.

“Not at all.”  She whispered.  He took note of her look of appreciation and felt a surge of heat run through his body.

She kept her hands on his chest, her fingers moving along his wet skin, slowly rubbing softly.  “Does that make me Belle then?”

“Belle?”  JJ looked at her confused and she gave a small laugh.

“You know, like Beauty and the Beast.”

“Oh!  Oh no, you’re my peanut.”  He shivered slightly in the cool night air and lifted Haley closer, walking them to the deep end, lowering them so only their shoulders and above were over the water.

“Your peanut huh?”

“Oh yes, my sassy little peanut.”  He kissed her, moving his hands down to her rear and squeezing each cheek.

He felt himself stiffening against her belly and then noticed Haley’s hand moving from around his neck to his belly and lower.  She held him in an experimental light grasp, squeezing gently as he hardened further in her hand.

He walked them to the side of the pool and pressed her against the wall, lifting her some as his mouth found a hard nipple.  He latched on, teasing and nipping, listening to her sigh his name as his hands roamed along her sides and down to her rear again.  He focused on her reactions as he brought his hand to her neatly trimmed mound and cupped it gently, moving his fingers lower exploring her sensitive flesh.

Haley let out a light groan into his mouth and pressed her hips toward his hands urging him on.  She squeezed his erection harder, stroking faster.  JJ rested his forehead on her shoulder and let out low quiet moans as she continued to stroke him, taking in the sensations under the cooling water.

They stood in the water, kissing and exploring each other, enjoying the peace of finally being alone together.  After a while the sun went down even more casting a pink glow over the area.  He pulled back slightly, putting his forehead on hers, taking all of the willpower he had to reluctantly take her hand off of his cock, sliding his hands back up her body.

“We should go in and get warm.”  He said in a husky whisper as she leaned up for more lingering kisses.  He twirled his favorite unruly lock of her hair in his finger as he gave in to her lips again.

“Mm hm.”  She agreed finally.

“Upstairs?”  He waited patiently for her to answer, unsure of what her reply would be.

She was quiet for a moment and then smiled serenely at him as she put her arms back around his broad shoulders.

“Yes.”  She nodded with a smile of reassurance.

They made their way out of the pool and he grabbed a towel, holding it open for her as she walked over to him.  He wrapped it around her, rubbing her arms briskly before finding his own towel.  He was well aware of her watching his naked form as he grabbed their suits from the ground and then wrapped his own towel around his waist.

He strode over to her and took her hand nervously.

“Let’s go upstairs.”  He said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple's intimacy reaches a new level.

They walked to their room silently, hand in hand, JJ occasionally giving her hand a small affectionate squeeze.  He looked down at her with a smile and she looked back at him shyly, her smile growing

He was a little nervous but mostly for her.  He had seen wonder with a slight amount of hesitation in her eyes the times she had explored his length, and the same look crossed her face for a moment in the pool.  He didn’t exactly have anyone to compare himself to but he’d seen plenty of porn to know he wasn’t small.  He noted how petite she was and had his own nervous thoughts.  He inwardly scolded himself for worrying too much but he was a bit afraid she may not enjoy herself.

When they got to the doorway, Haley led him inside and turned to him.  She held the towel tight around her chest as she looked toward the bathroom and back at him.

“Would you mind if I grabbed a really fast shower to get the pool water off?”

He had expected her to say that she had to changed her mind on the evening, so he was taken back by her request.

“Oh!  Oh sure, that’s not a bad idea actually.”  He thumbed toward the door, “I’ll use the one down the hall, you take this one.”

“Are you sure?  It’s your house and this bathroom is so fancy.”

“Hale,” He interrupted, taking her hand again, his thumb stroking the backs of her fingers gently, “What’s mine is yours here.”  He lowered his head slowly to hers as he spoke and emphasized the comment with a light kiss.

“Alright then.”  She smiled at him and started to back away, walking into the bathroom before they let their hands go.

He listened to the door click shut and headed down the hall for his own shower.

Entering the smaller bathroom, he tossed his towel aside in the hamper, shutting the door behind him.  He heard the water start in the master bedroom and thought about Haley under the hot water.  What was she soaping first?  Maybe she was just standing under the hot water letting the stream wash over her, wetting her hair again.

He took a deep breath and let it out with a puff of his cheeks as he felt himself becoming more aroused imagining Haley. _Relax._   He told himself as he turned on the water.  _Just relax._   The room quickly filled with steam and he welcomed the moist heat as he stepped into the shower.

As he soaped himself up and washed, he began to think of embarrassing scenarios.  What if he was terrible in bed?  What if he couldn’t make her come, what if he was so nervous _he_ didn’t come?  What if he was too excited and came too soon?  He’d be mortified if that happened and worried about Haley’s possible reactions.    He tried to push it out of his mind, but the thought kept coming back.

He cringed at the thoughts and rinsed quickly.  For good measure, he hastily soaped himself up once more and then rinsed again, jumping out of the stall and grabbing a fresh towel.  He scrubbed his hair for a moment and then wrapped the towel around himself while leaning forward, looking in the mirror to check his five o’clock shadow.

He thought about quickly shaving but he decided against it when he remembered how Haley mentioned how much she loved his scruffy look whenever he was lazy and didn’t want to shave.  He ran his hands through his hair once more and took a deep breath, “Why are you so nervous?”  He muttered to himself, “It’s Haley, she’s seen you naked for fucks sake.”  He stood up straight and sucked in his already taught abdomen, his pectoral muscles standing out.  “Dork.”  He muttered to himself.  “Stop being nervous and don’t blow it.”  Shaking his head and cringing at himself, he rolled his eyes in a silent scolding to himself and left the bathroom.  He didn’t think he looked all that amazing as he was told before.  He was just a dorky, too-tall guy who loved ocean life and computers a little too much.  He hated the attention his muscles gave him at the pool and beach.  Haley obviously noticed them but when she looked at him, he knew she was looking past all of that and seeing the real him inside.  Their eyes would lock and the connection was like an electric jolt through his body.  He was glad he had waited to have sex and glad it was with Haley.

When he arrived at the master bedroom door, he noticed the water was off.  Knocking gently on the door and opened it a crack, letting out a nervous breath.

“Can I come in?”  He asked, peeping in the room.  The lights were off except for the faint light of the bedside lamp, which gave the dark lavender walls a cozy glow.

Haley smiled bashfully at him and he saw her standing in her towel between the bed and the bathroom looking unsure of herself as she held tight to the fold of her towel across her chest, her other hand smoothing the fabric across her hip.

“Hi.  I uh, I didn’t know what to do while I waited for you.”  She explained.

He took in the sight of her and any fear JJ had during his shower disappeared when he watched her biting her lower lip, her damp brown hair curling and hanging over her shoulders.  Her breasts held together and up by the tightly wrapped bath towel and he ached to hold and kiss them.

She looked small and delicate, yet sultry.  He had dreams of her like this in the past that made him wake up with needs more urgent than he’d ever had before.

Wordlessly he took a few confident steps toward her and grabbed her cheek in his hand and lifted her face to his for a long deep kiss.  She smelled like flowers; roses or something he couldn’t be sure, and her mouth tasted like mint.

 _Damn, I didn’t brush._   He scolded himself as his lips devoured hers.  He brought his hand down to her rear and pulled her hips to his tightly.  Moving his palm up her back to the back of her head, the kiss intensified.  Haley let out soft moans and he felt her hands run along his waist and to his towel.  A moment later, the towel fell to the floor and he felt cool air hit his bare ass.

He backed up the tiniest bit and she looked down noting his erection then back up with a pleased smile as she grasped him and began to stroke slowly, already knowing how he liked to be held, she was more eager than anxious as she ran her hand up and down his shaft listening to his breathing grow heavier.

He wordlessly trailed his fingers up her arms and to the fold of her own towel, slowly undoing it, letting it fall to the floor.  She gave a small giggle and looked up at him, reaching up on tiptoe for another kiss, which he eagerly obliged.

“God that feels good.”  He murmured, his own hand squeezing hers around him tighter for a moment.  “How are you so good at that?”

“Hmm…”  She let out a small moan of a reply “…just know what you like.”

“More.”  He urged.  He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment with a sigh, “Squeeze it.”  Letting out a low whine of pleasure, he felt her watching him and he opened his eyes.  She was staring at his expression and he blushed a bit.

“Am I being bossy?”  He asked with an apologetic glance.

“I like it.”  She replied, her eyes sincere.  “Tell me what you like.”

His harsh groan filled the room as he bent to kiss along her neck, teeth and tongue tasting and nibbling her skin.  Rolling his hips into her hand, he felt her other hand smoothing up his back, fingers trailing over muscles.

“Oh man, that really feels good.”  His voice hitched as he bucked into her grip. 

“Mm hmm.”  She agreed as she leaned back and ducked her head to meet his lips for another searing kiss.  Her hand travelled up his thick length and he shuddered as she rotated her palm on the head, giving attention to the underside with a devilish smile.  He buried his fingers into her hair and the other hand gripped her side, holding her against him.  His breathing became ragged at her touch.

“I feel greedy.  I need to touch you too.”  He whispered giving a tormented groan as she began to pump her fist along him harder.   Between the pool and now this, he was beginning to feel the pressure building.

He let out a harsh grunt and his hands found her breasts, grasping them softly, barely able to concentrate on her.  He ran his thumbs over her nipples and listened to her give a hum of pleasure as she slowed her actions.

He bucked his hips toward her fist silently urging her to move faster.  She seemed to understand and let out a sigh as she resumed pumping him faster, squeezing tighter.

“Haley…”  He grunted, his forehead on hers as he breathed heavily.  He watched her lick her bottom lip and he felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through his lower belly.

Wanting to feel her as well, he lowered a hand, smoothing it down her hips and between her legs, being met with wetness.  He heard her low cry as his fingers met wet warmth and he gasped almost losing control of himself.  With an urgent curse he pulled his hips away from her at lightning speed and gripping himself quickly, taking deep breaths, his eyes screwed shut as he rested against her.

 _Don’t fucking come!_   He repeated inwardly, taking another deep breath.  He held tighter with a long moan, thinking he was about to tip over the edge but just as fast as it began, he relaxed.

When he opened his eyes to look at her, Haley was watching him, her eyes glazed over with lust, she seemed almost proud and impressed of the effect she had in him.

“Sorry about that.”  She said quietly with a knowing grin.

“Do not be sorry about that, you were amazing.  I’d just like this to last a little longer.”  He gave her a sheepish smile and let go of himself, before pulling her back into another long kiss.

He backed her up against the bed and she stiffened in surprise.  Thinking she was just eager, he eased her down a bit so she was sitting on the bed and then laying down as she scooted back, JJ climbing over her slowly.

“I want you.”  He murmured into the kiss, his voice almost a low needy growl.

His hand and mouth attacked a breast hungrily and he felt Haley grip his forearms with a long low moan.

“Me too.”  She gasped as his tongue trailed along a hard peak before he latched on nipping gently.  “Don’t stop.”

He felt her hand leave his arm, brush against his lower belly under his navel and was prepared to feel her small hand on him again.  To his surprise, her hand traveled between her own legs, her fingers beginning to tease and rub.

He looked up at her for a moment noticing her eyes rolling back under closed lids.  She was letting out shallow breaths, her chest rising and falling as she arched her back slightly.  Curiosity got the best of him and he leaned back a little, watching her pleasure herself.  He rubbed the tops of her thighs gently, studying the way her fingers moved, strumming and sliding along delicate skin.  He looked between her expressions back to between her legs, his mouth slightly open taking everything in.  Haley was no prude but she had never been this open with him before.  He felt flattered and maybe a bit honored for her to relax so much with him before her breathless voice jolted him back to attention.  He gave himself a

“What’s wrong?”  Haley was watching him with concern as she stopped her motions and moved her hands back to his arms.

“Nothing, just enjoying the show.”  He smiled warmly, patting her thigh encouragingly.

Haley nodded and bit her lower lip as she adjusted her position under him.  “It's not too much or weird?”

“Doing that?  God no, I love it!”  He ran his hand up her thigh and hip to her belly.  “You do what you like, I want to learn everything.”  He gave her a peck on the lips as he climbed back over her, resting his forearms on either side of her head.  “You have no idea how hot you look right now.”

“Just now?”  She teased, lifting her knees up to cradle him between her legs.

“Okay, all of the time, but this is icing on the cake.”

She slid her fingers through his hair, “You’re not so bad yourself.”

They kissed some more taking their time slowly exploring each other, entwined with each other, her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she held him close while he kissed along her breasts.  She was becoming more vocal as she began to grind against him, gripping his shoulders tighter.  He moved back to her mouth and realized he was unconsciously thrusting himself along her body and she was just as receptive, her legs holding him tighter.

“Be right back.”  He murmured huskily against her mouth before he looked up a moment and reached over to the nightstand, opening it and grabbing a small square metallic packet.  He leaned up and back resting on his knees and opened it, looking down at Haley a moment.  Her chest rose and fell as she caught her breath.  He noticed she had a funny expression as she watched him silently but he brushed it off as nerves.

He looked down again and gave a few firm strokes ensuring the condom was in place before he began to slide it on.  Satisfied it was secure, he leaned over her a bit, taking hold of himself and lining himself up to her entrance.  Looking up at her one more time, he brushed the tip of his cock along her and started to push.  A small squeak made him look up and Haley wriggled higher a bit, her hand stopping his efforts.

“Wait!”  She suddenly looked anxious, her eyes wide and almost alarmed.  “Wait a minute.”

He looked up into her eyes, concerned.  The mood was broken, but he didn’t care.  Haley’s change of mood and expression gave him a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.  In a flash the condom was off and tossed on the floor as he moved up to her side, resting on his elbow to her give her room to relax.

The room was quiet for a moment as he waited for her to say something.  “Did I do something wrong?”  He finally asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

She shook her head and didn’t meet his gaze.  He reached over and tucked his favorite unruly lock of her hair but kept his distance.  He was relieved to note that she leaned a bit into his touch as he stroked her hair.  “Please talk to me?”

She shook her head, covering her face with her hand taking a shuddering breath as if trying not to cry.  JJ sat up a bit, his heart racing, “Do you want me to leave the room?  I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.  The last thing I want to do is make you upset.”  He was rambling, unsure of what to say.

The room became quiet again for a few long moments.  He let her lay quietly, not wanting to push her to speak but the more he listened to her sniffling, trying not to cry the more it killed him inside.

“Please, Haley--”

“I can’t!”  She interrupted him, everything rushing out at once.  “I really want to and I love being with you and I’m so sorry but I can’t yet.”  She looked frustrated and distressed, turning her head to look away from him.  “You feel so good and I really want to but I’m not ready.”

He smoothed her hair from her forehead and kissed it tenderly.  “Haley…” He took her hand and held it tight.  “That’s okay.”  He said softly, “I totally understand and you do _not_ have to apologize.  I know we talked about waiting so I was surprised by this too.”

“But we’re lying here naked and I ruined it.”

“Hey, hey.  You didn’t ruin anything.  Do you hear me?  You’re allowed to say stop if you’re not ready.  We can lay here naked and that’s it if you want, nothing more.”

She nodded and sniffed looking at the ceiling.  Another tear formed and slid down her face to her ear.  She looked over at him and more tears started to fall.

“Haley, you mean everything to me.  When you’re ready, it’ll be special and amazing.”

She shook her head and covered her face with her hand again, her face crumpling.  JJ felt a sickening lump in his throat and brushed her hair with his fingers.

“Do you want me to go, give you some space?”

She shook her head quickly and started to cry openly.  He took her hand and gently pried it from her face.

“Peanut talk to me.”  His voice was gentle but firm.

She leaned into his chest and took a deep breath.

“I’m not a tease, I swear!”

JJ’s eyes widened at her outburst and his heart broke for her.  “What in the world??  Of course you aren’t, why would you think that?”  He pulled away slightly and looked at her.  “Hale, I would never think that about you.”

“I feel like I led you on.  I was all handsy and almost made you come.  Then we get into bed and I say no.”

JJ took her hand and kissed it.  “And that’s okay, honey.  I’ll admit that it felt really good, but the minute you said no, I honestly lost the mood and was worried about you.”  He took the comforter and covered them, tucking her in securely to make sure she wasn’t exposed.  “You are _not_ and never have been a tease.  I could never be angry at you for saying no.  I would never want you to be uncomfortable.”

Haley hiccuped and took a deep breath.  “I liked all of it, but when you put it on it got too real and I’m not ready yet.  I can do other things, but not that yet.”

JJ smiled and played with her hair.  “Even if you didn’t want to do other things, I’d respect your wishes.  I’m just relieved that you told me, I thought I hurt you somehow.”

“No, I’m just stupid.”  She shrugged with a large sigh as she wiped her eyes.

“You are not stupid.”  JJ kissed her forehead and sat up, “You are anything but that.  You are smart, funny, sexy, and I’m glad you told me how you feel.  It’s not stupid to follow your gut.  I am so relieved you talked to me.  I want us to be able to talk and share our feelings, Haley.  You mean so much to me.”

Haley nodded and sniffled, looking up at him with a small smile.

“How about we just cuddle or go play a game or something while we wait for everyone.”  he offered.

“Yeah, okay that sounds good.”  She wiped her eyes and sat up making a disgusted expression.  “I’m so embarrassed now.”

“Please don’t be.  I told you I didn’t expect anything and I meant that.  There’s nothing wrong with changing your mind.”  He put an arm around her and pulled her over.  She rested her head on his arm and sighed.

“I know.”

They sat quietly for a few minutes listening to the crickets outside as Haley relaxed against him.  JJ heard her stomach growl and laughed.

“Oh wow, are you hungry?”

“Kind of, we did miss dinner.”

He looked over toward his bag and smiled.  “I have an idea.  Hold on.”

He jumped out of bed and pulled his phone out of the bag.  He found the number he was looking for and dialed.  “Hey man, are you still eating?  Oh good, don’t hate us but can we put an order in and have you guys bring it back with you?  Awesome, hold on.”

He glanced at Haley, “What do you feel like.”

“Cheeseburger and fries please.  Oh and a chocolate peanut butter milkshake.”  She dabbed her eyes with a tissue and he was pleased to see her smiling at him.

JJ nodded as he lifted the phone back up, “Sorry about that, okay two orders of burgers and fries and an order of onion rings.  I’ll pay you back.”  He rolled his eyes, “What?  Swimming was fun thank you.”

Haley giggled and JJ grinned back at her, “Gotta go, thanks, Ben.”

He hung up, tossed his phone back in his bag and hopped back on the bed, joining her again.  Haley moved closer to him and put her head on his arm again.  She sat up again and whipped her head toward him.

“Oh wait!  You forgot the shake!”

“No I didn’t, I’m making you one.  Extra peanut butter right?”

He beamed at Haley’s affectionate gaze.  “Yes please, if you think you’ve added too much, I can assure you, you have not.”

He listened to her giggle at her own humor and smiled, feeling better that she was relaxed and happy again.

“Let’s go get ready for the movies.  They’re bringing back our dinner in a bit.”

She nodded and began to scoot to the edge of the bed to stand up.  JJ caught a glimpse of the side of her breast and bare backside as she stood and he lunged for her, wrapping a thick arm around her waist and pulling her back with a chuckle in a flurry of sheets and limbs.

“Hey!  You just said we had to get ready.”  She laughed as he tickled her sides, laughing as he climbed over her and rested his arms on either side of her head again, caging her under him.

“Needed one more cuddle from my peanut.”  He lowered his head to hers and kissed the tip of her nose before moving to her lips testing her reaction.  He felt her hands and fingers slide up his back and down his arms coming to rest on his biceps.

“Jay.”  Haley broke the kiss and smoothed her hands to his chest pushing gently.  She moved from under him as he rolled over to his side.  “They’re gonna be back soon.”

“Right.  Time to get out of nice comfy bed with girlfriend.”  He yawned and smirked.  “What if we just wrote a note that said leave the food at our door and we’ll see them in the morning.”

Haley rolled her eyes.  “No!  We can’t be rude.  Plus, you owe me a shake remember?”

“I remember.  Oh, Meg says to tell you that she brought the Gnome Mobile with her for you.”

Haley’s eyes lit up, “No way!  I love that movie!”

“Apparently.  Ben looks less than thrilled by it though.  He says he’s seen it way too many times at your place.”

“Oh he’s no fun, he’s a DreamWorks freak like you.”

JJ feigned an offended gesture and gasped, “Hey!  Monsters versus Aliens is an awesome movie!”

They traded jabs over movies while they dressed and then hurried downstairs, Haley humming and singing the Gnome Mobile theme softly as she pranced down the stairs, JJ watching her and smiling at her eagerness to start movie night.

As they prepped drinks and snacks, JJ looked over at Haley as she hummed a song to herself.  She caught his gaze and blushed, “What?”

“Nothing, just looking at you.”  He went back to his milkshake prep and after a few minutes looked over at Haley again.  He studied her lips as she softly sang another song.

“What??”  She laughed, “Is there something on my face?”

“You just look really pretty.”

“Thank you.”  She blushed and continued her work.

He grinned and went back to his task, starting to hum the song with her.

* * *

 

The group had brought back dinner for JJ and Haley and they settled in for the evening to watch a various assortment of movies, each couple picking a spot on a chair or couch to cuddle close.  They made their own commentaries while they watched, the girls shushing the guys as they picked at Dirty Dancing and the girls surprising the guys by getting into watching Patrick Swayze in Road House.

“Look at how he threw that beer bottle on the ground before the fight.”  Meg laughed, “What a guy.”

“Oh I know, and the idiot self-proclaimed owner of the town.  Such a tool, I hope Dalton lays him out.”  Karen agreed.

“Babe, please…”  PJ chuckled,

“Well I do, he’s an asshole.”  She frowned at the TV, “That country ass doctor needs to sew his mouth shut.”

“Nobody piss off Karen!”  JJ teased, throwing a handful of popcorn at PJ and Karen.

“You’re next, _Beast_ …”  Karen threw some Raisinettes candy back at Haley and JJ with a laugh.  
  
“Hey!  Leave me out of your food fight!”  Haley yelped with a giggle.  She snuggled against JJ and he tucked his arm around her protectively, giving her a kiss on top of her head.

“You’re safe with me, Peanut.”  And he meant every word.

* * *

 

Later that night when everyone was in bed, JJ lay next to a sleeping Haley, spooning close behind her.  He listened to her breathing as he thought about the swim they took earlier.  He ran his hand up the curve of her hip to the swell of her breast and wrapped his arm around her waist, curling tighter around her.

The feel of her body along his and the thoughts of the earlier swim as well as the events in the bedroom had caused him to start to become extremely aroused.  He cringed hoping he didn’t wake her with his need shoving against her impatiently.

As much as he tried to ignore it, he was becoming more aroused with each passing moment.  It didn't help matters when she began to give small sighs in her sleep and she shifted some, her backside pressing and sliding against him.  He bit back a groan and tossed over to his other side sliding his hand into his boxer briefs to grip himself for a moment trying to ease his erection to no avail.

He lay in that frustrated state for a while and soon it was clear he wasn’t going to be getting sleep any time soon in his condition.

“Shit.”  He grumbled in annoyance.  Throwing the sheet off and sitting up, he ran his hand over his forehead and hair, he looked back at Haley once more before getting out of bed and making his way to the bathroom.  The old floor creaked by the doorway and he jumped in surprise before shutting the door quickly.  He didn’t see Haley stir at the noise.

As soon as he was in the bathroom, he urgently reached in his boxers with one hand, tugging them down his thighs a bit with the other and took hold of himself.  He let out a long breath as he began to give some much needed relief.  He pictured Haley in the pool, her hair wet and breasts standing out as she jumped in the water, splashing him with giggles.  He pictured her undoing his towel earlier after their showers eagerly reaching for him; stroking and watching his reactions with lustful gazes.

After a few satisfying pulls, it didn’t take long for him to feel the familiar flutters of a strong impending orgasm and before he knew it he was erupting into his fist and over his fingers, letting out a few loud deep grunts of relief.  He leaned back against the wall, his eyes closed, eyes fluttering back under closed lids at the sensations.  He took a few breaths and began to relax, hoping the release would help him get some sleep and not think of Haley.

He cleaned up quickly and headed back to bed, looking toward her to see if he had disturbed her and found her sound asleep still.  He slipped back into the warm bed, his back to her this time and closed his eyes, passing out soon after.

* * *

 

He woke up the next morning to a couple of birds serenading each other outside the window.  Grumbling, he opened an eye squinting at the morning sun hitting him in the face from between the curtains.

Haley was already awake and gone.  He felt her side and the sheets were cool.  As he quickly dressed to go find her he smelled coffee, bacon cooking and what was either pancakes or waffles.  He headed downstairs eager for some food and his girlfriend.

When he reached the living room, he heard hushed feminine voices whispering gently almost in a small argument.  They were talking discreetly as if to not disturb the others still asleep. He stepped lightly, not wanting to disturb the conversation.

“It can’t be that bad Haley, like I said before, I’m sure there were reasons.”  He recognized Meg’s voice.

“Apparently I’m not one of them.”  Haley muttered.

“Don’t think like that.  Just ask him—”

“No!  “Haley interrupted.  “It’s bad enough I turned him down last night.”

“Shhh.  Someone’s coming.  Everyone’s getting up.”

The girls scattered just as JJ entered the room, he saw Haley and sauntered over to her.

“Morning Meg.”  He greeted Meg before he leaned over Haley and kissed the top of her head.  “Hey you.” he said softly, rubbing his hands on her shoulders as he peered into a cabinet for a mug, grabbing two, and turning back to the girls.

“Coffee?”  He offered them both.

“I already have some, thanks Jay.”  Meg replied half turning to him as she grabbed a spatula.

“Yes please.”  Haley’s tone seemed distant and he glanced at her for a moment and then at Meg.  Meg looked away from him hurriedly and back toward the sizzling bacon and eggs.

“Ben still asleep up there?”  He asked, hoping for some company to ease the awkwardness.

“He’s getting up soon.”  Meg glanced over at Haley, who returned the mysterious glance.

JJ looked between them and felt the tension thicken in the air.  He had interrupted a conversation he was not welcome in and being in the room was making him uneasy.

“Everything okay?”  He asked while passing Haley her coffee and then pouring his own.

“Yeah, fine.  Why?”  She asked, her reply short yet polite.

“You just seem tired or something.”  He studied her face but she wouldn’t meet his gaze.

“I didn’t sleep well.”  She said softly.  Meg poked at the bacon and JJ caught her glance at him once more and look away.  The sooner he left the room, the better.

“Okay, I’m gonna go in the other room.  Can I help with anything first?”

“We got it, thanks Jay.”  Meg replied.

“Okay, well… see you in a bit?”  Haley had her back to him as she put some bread in the toaster.

“Sure.”  Her answer was half-hearted and almost cold.  His stomach dropped and he swallowed hard.

He looked at the silent girls once more and raised an eyebrow before he walked out of the kitchen in confusion.  He wasn’t sure why the girls were acting strange, but didn’t push it.

Ben came down the stairs as JJ watched a morning show and flopped down in a chair near him.

“Hey man, what’s with the frown?”

“Is Meg okay?  Her and Hale are acting funny in there.”

Ben let out a loud yawn and stretched his arms above his head.

“I think so.  Why what’s up?”

“I don’t know, we went to bed just fine and then this morning when I got up and came downstairs they were barely looking at me or talking to me.”

Ben chuckled, “One time I came into the kitchen, said, ‘Woman I demand breakfast!’ and Meg threw a box of cereal and a bowl at me.  Did you do that?”

JJ shook his head, giving Ben a dry flat look, “No.”

“Well I can’t help ya bro, sorry.  Maybe it’s just some female drama, you definitely don’t want to get involved in that.”

JJ nodded and looked back at the kitchen.  He saw Haley putting some plates on the table and she glanced over at him.  He smiled at her and she gave a half smile back before hurrying back into the kitchen.  Something was up with her and he was going to find out what happened.

* * *

 

Later in the day the group went to the lake for some wave riding and lounging on the dock.  Ben and Meg were swimming and splashing in the water with PJ and Karen, shouting and laughing.  Haley was on the dock getting some sun when JJ walked up and sat down next to her, his knees tucked into his chest hugging them close.

“Are we okay?”  He took off his sunglasses to focus on her.

Haley lifted her own sunglasses and looked over at him, “Yeah, why?”

He could tell she was lying by the way she wouldn’t look straight at him and he wanted to get to the bottom of her chilly attitude toward him.

“Because you’ve barely spoken to me today and we were fine yesterday.  More than fine as I recall.”  He grinned at the memory and then it faded when Haley didn’t return the look.

“We’re fine, JJ.”  She bit the words out as she put her sunglasses back on and leaned back in her chair again as if dismissing him.

“And there it is again.”  His tone growing serious.  “What’s going on?”

“It’s nothing.  Leave it alone.”

“Are you sorry you came up here with me?  Because I don’t get the sudden cold shoulder.”  He looked expectantly at her and she stared ahead at the lake.  “Haley.”  He put a hand on her arm to get her attention.

She sighed and looked at him, her voice chilly, “I feel stupid enough as it is after yesterday evening, don’t rub it in please.”

“What are you talking about?  Because I thought we agreed that we’d wait and you were okay with everything.  I was serious, I said I didn’t expect anything and I don’t.”

“It’s not that, okay.”

“Well then what is it because this isn’t the girl I came up here with.  I just don’t get the silent treatment.”

Her expression softened and she nodded.  She looked down at her book she was holding, fiddling with the corner.  "I know; I just feel... I don’t know..."

“Hale I can’t help you unless you talk to me.  You think making love isn’t a big thing for me?  Because you mean everything to me and I’ll wait as long as it takes for you."

"You don’t get it.  It’s hard to say."

"Apparently it’s easy to talk to Meg about it though."  He muttered under his breath sarcastically.

“Don’t bring her into this, she’s my best friend.”  Haley glared at him, “I talk to her when I’m upset.”

JJ sighed and looked out at the boat and the laughing group and then back at Haley.

“But why are you upset?  Did I do something?”

Haley bit her lips together, her brows furrowed before she suddenly blurted out her concerns.  “I heard you last night okay??”

“You heard me what?”

“I _heard_ you.”  She repeated emphasizing the words with raised eyebrows.  She fidgeting in her seat uncomfortably as if the memory embarrassed her.

“Oh.”  JJ felt his heart drop in embarrassment as he realized what she was referring to.  “Oh!  Oh God, I can explain that.”

“You don’t need to.  I get that you don’t want me now.  I told you I was afraid I was leading you on and you said everything was fine.  Then I wake up to you relieving yourself in the bathroom in private when I was right next to you all along.  If you’re upset that we didn’t do it then just say so.”

JJ moved closer to her, “That’s not it at all.”  He was relieved that it was something he could explain that she’d hopefully understand.  “You were asleep and you looked so cute and I was up right behind you and I started thinking about the pool and in the bedroom.  I couldn’t help it and stuff happened.”

“ _Stuff_.”  She huffed the words out and looked over at JJ with a dirty look.

“Yeah, well I got hard and you were asleep and I really wanted you, I mean a lot.”  He gave her a sheepish grin to lighten the mood and he was met with a small glare.

“Well I’m glad you find it funny.”

“What?”

“You could have woken me up.”

“But you were asleep.”  He insisted.

“Oh okay so you would rather lay there hard and sexually frustrated even though you say you want me.  Then you go to the bathroom to masturbate.  Lovely.”  She fiddled with the edge of her towel.

JJ frowned and let out an exasperated sound, "Would you rather me have laid next to you in the dark jacking off?  I’m not an animal, Haley."

“Well no, but we both know how we feel about each other I thought, I told you that I can do some things.  I’m just not ready for others.”  She looked up at their friends on the lake and lowered her voice.  “You know what?  Let’s not talk about it anymore.”

JJ stood up quickly and put his hands on his hips.

“I don’t know what else to tell you.  I apologize for not waking you up so we could satisfy my needs, is that what you want to here?”  He shook his head in frustration, “Do you know how weird it would sound?  Hey wake up and suck my dick.  Can I get a hand job before I fall asleep?”

Haley was quiet as she stared out at the lake.   JJ watched her, waiting for her to say something and she remained quiet.  He felt sorry for snapping at her, it wasn’t her fault there was miscommunication.

After a while she spoke.  “You’re right.”

He looked at her surprised, “I shouldn’t have said it like that, I didn’t mean to sound harsh.”

“No, you’re right.  I thought too hard about it.  I let things stew and I should have talked to you.”  She pulled her hair back and over one shoulder.  “A lot of this is new to me, I’m still learning.”

JJ sat next to her and reached for her hand, holding it gently.

“I am too.  We’re doing this together, Hale.  I really like you and would never force things on you, you know that.”

Haley smiled at him and squeezed his hand back.

“I know.”  They looked out at the lake at a passing group of loons flying by.

“So that said, I think I’m going to sleep on the couch this trip.”

“What?  Why?”  Her head whipped around, her expression a combination of surprise and hurt.

“Well I don’t want you to be uncomfortable and I think sleeping next to you right now is a little too much for me.  Maybe we should just slow down a little.”

“Slow down?”

“Just tone it down a little.  I didn’t mean to upset you and your kind of too much of a turn on.”

“Oh okay.  That makes sense.”  Haley huffed as she stood and grabbed her book before stalking back to the house.

“Hale wait.  I’m not making sense I think.”  He stood up and put his hands on his hips and helplessly watched her storm off.

“Oh you got that right!”  She shouted behind her.

JJ threw his head back and let out a loud groan of frustration.

This was not how his week with Haley was supposed to be going.

* * *

 

A little past 3am, a loud flash and a rumbling crash of thunder shook the house and JJ woke with a start.  He looked over at the TV and noticed the clock was not lit meaning the power was out.  The curtains of a nearby window were blowing in and pulling against the window screen with each gust of wind.

He laid still listening to the thunder and another large crash hit making him jump.  He heard a noise upstairs and then a loud band and a small shout.   In a heartbeat he was up the stairs and opening the door to the master bedroom.

“Haley, are you okay, what happened??”

“No!”  A harsh whisper broke the quiet.  Haley sniffled and held her foot as she rocked on the bed.

He hurried over and sat next to her.

“What happened?”

“I stubbed my toe trying to find a stupid flashlight.”  She replied between gasps of pain and sniffled again.  She held her foot and tried to study the injury in what light the room offered.

“Here, let me take a look.”  He asked as he reached for her ankle.  She tugged her foot away quickly with a yelp.  “Is it the baby toe?”

“Yes!”  She jumped and let out another small cry as he held her foot, “Don’t touch it!”

He leaned around her and found his phone on the nightstand.  He pressed on the flashlight button and handed it to her, “Hold this, point it at your toes.”

He reached for her ankle again and Haley relaxed a little, giving another yelp as he felt her toes.  He felt her shudder as he pressed gently along the tiny toe, he secretly marveled at how small her foot was.  He felt along each toe checking for more injuries and taking note of her reactions to each toe inspection.

She gripped the sheets next to her as he moved back to the injured baby toe, her foot tensing in his grip.

When he was satisfied with the inspection, he released her foot and patted her leg.

“Well there’s no bruise and you can move your toes just fine, how is it feeling?”

“Better kind of.”  She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes.

“Well that’s good, it’s not broken.  You’d know if you broke it, trust me.”

“It hurt so bad, I saw a blinding light.  Are you sure it’s not broken?”

JJ chuckled, “Did it hurt so bad that you couldn’t even get a curse out?”

“No, I said some things.”

“It’s not broken.  I’ve broken my baby toes tons of times.  I think it’s okay.”

A large crack of thunder and lightning lit up the room interrupting them and she jumped a mile with a small whimper.

JJ looked over to see her shaking.  He had been so worried about her foot that he didn’t noticed her shaking was due to fear of the storm.

“Are you scared of the storm?”

She looked out the window and the rain hitting the window and jumped as another flash of lightening lit up the room.  She nodded wordlessly and cringed at another flash of lightning.

He put an arm around her, pulling her closer and was happy to note that she didn’t pull away from him.

“It’s okay, they pass pretty fast up here.”

Haley groaned and sat up, “It’s stupid I know.  I’m in college and still scared of thunderstorms.”

JJ put his hand on her back and stroked her shoulder gently, feeling her tense at another clap of thunder.

“No it’s not, everyone has fears, there’s nothing wrong with hating storms.”

Haley moved back toward the headboard and slid her legs under the covers.  JJ sat still unsure of what to do due to their argument that afternoon.  He felt like a little like puppy waiting for a command.

“Well when I was little, I was playing in my room with my dolls and the power went out at the same time thunder and lightning hit the ground near our house.  I just remember it being super dark outside so I couldn’t see anything and the noise was so loud I screamed and started to cry.  It felt like forever until my dad came and got me.”

JJ nodded in understanding and caught Haley’s gaze.  She tucked her knees up to her chest and patted the empty side next to her.

“You can come up here if you want, it’s kind of chilly.”  She offered.

He held back the urge to leap over her and cuddle her to him. Instead he got up and walked around the bed, sitting down quietly as she spoke again.

“I clung on to dad like a monkey the rest of the night.”  She sighed, “It’s kind of dumb I guess.”

“It’s not dumb.  You were a kid and storms can be scary and loud.”  He covered his legs and waist with the comforter and leaned on the headboard.  “I think I can top that though, want to hear my fear?”  Haley nodded as she moved over and leaned on his arm.  He lifted it up and wrapped it around her welcoming her against him, stroking her arm softly with his thumb.

“I can’t stand those weird, long leggy house centipede things.  You know the ones that look all wispy as they run?

“Ew yeah, those are pretty gross.”  Haley agreed, letting out a yawn.  He felt her relax against him and he smiled.

“I was up in our attic once with PJ looking for something and I felt a tickle on my shoulder and one of those things was running down my arm.  I freaked out and jumped around trying to shake it off.  I’m still not happy going into attics to this day.”

Haley smiled, “So you are a hardcore lacrosse player, you’re built like a lumberjack and you hate those little things?  That’s so cute!”

“Hey!  It’s a real fear.”  He laughed.

They talked some more about random topics and childhood stories.  After a while he looked out the window and noticed the rain and wind had died down.  The thunder and lightning had stopped finally and they barely noticed it during their talk.

“I think the storm is over.”  He looked down at Haley and saw her eyes growing heavy in the phone’s light.

“Hale?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m gonna head back to the couch, okay?  Are you going to be alright?”

Haley grabbed his hand and held tight, “You don’t have to leave.”

“Are you sure?  I know we—”

“Stay here with me.  I get what you were saying before and I’m sorry for being a jerk about it.”

She yawned and snuggled down under the covers, pulling them around her shoulders.  JJ joined her and curled around her, watching as she rested her head against his chest.

“Shh, we can talk later about it.”  He whispered.

He kissed her forehead and put his head back down on the pillow.  Haley was asleep in minutes and JJ soon followed.

* * *

 

The rest of the week went by quicker than JJ would have liked.  He and Haley took a long walk in the woods one sunny morning and discussed their relationship, agreeing to slow it down to a level she was comfortable with.  It didn’t stop them from having a few intense make out sessions against trees and on a large flat rock by a secluded part of the lake.

When they returned they joined the group in the pool, playing Marco Polo and chicken with PJ and Karen.

“Hey I’lI bet I can lift you like Johnny did with Baby in the movie.”  He teased as he lowered into the pool to let her off of his shoulders.

“Maybe.”  She laughed.  She was petite like Baby and it was easy for him to lift her.

“Hold still, let me see if I can do it.”  He stood up straight and held his hands out for her.

“Don’t drop me.”  She warned.

Meg laughed as she walked back to her lounge chair with some drinks for her and Ben.  “Oh please Miss Mermaid, you can swim.  Let’s see your big move!”

“Okay, here goes.”  She held still as JJ bent down and put his hands around her small waist.  He gripped her gently and lifted her up.

“Hold still.”  He grunted as he adjusted his position and pushed her up in the air over his head slowly.  Haley stretched out and held still, not moving.  He looked up as she stretched her arms out and looked down at him with an excited grin.

“Oh how cute!  Our own Baby and Johnny.”  Ben laughed.

“Don’t drop me!”  Haley repeated with a laugh as JJ began to stagger slightly.

“Never.”  He grunted as he lowered her back to the water gently.  He noticed her hands rested on his biceps and he felt a familiar warmth in his belly.

“See?  Didn’t drop you.”  He kissed her nose.

She kissed him quickly before diving under the water and swimming off to the deep end.  He watched her for a moment before catching Ben grinning at him.  He mouthed the words _you love her!_ and JJ blushed looking away quickly.

**

On the last day of the trip they had begun packing the truck begrudgingly, complaining about how fast the trip went.

“I don’t want to be a college person again.  Can’t we just stay here?”  Haley whined as JJ wrapped his arms around her from behind.

“I’m sure my Grams would let us but I have to get to work tomorrow.  The computer labs are calling again.”

“I know.  I need to get packed for moving day.”  She turned in his arms and grinned looking up at him sweetly, “So I’m in need of a moving man.”

“Oh yeah?”  He raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

“Mm hm.  Meg and I have some heavy stuff and Ben is going to be busy with work.”

“Oh I see, so is this my boyfriend duty to help my damsel in distress?”

“Well they do call you The Beast you said.  I need The Beast.”

PJ happened to walk by them carrying some boxes at that moment and rolled his eyes.  “Get a room.”  He mumbled loud enough for them to hear.

“Mind out of the gutter, man!”  JJ scolded as Haley blushed.  He turned back to Haley and stroked her back softly.

“Sure, let me know when and I’m there.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!”  She hugged him tight with an ecstatic squeal.

“Glad to help.”  He laughed as he held her close.

“So back to the real world tomorrow.”  She said resting against him.

“Yeah.  But when you fully move to your apartment, we’ll only be ten minutes apart.”

“I know—oh that reminds me!  I keep forgetting to ask but would you want to double date with my brother and his girlfriend?”

JJ let go of her and picked a box off of the ground walking it to the truck bed and pushing it in with the others.

“I hope this is the lacrosse brother, because I have a lot to say to my rival.”  He teased as he looked back at Haley.  She looked like she was practically bouncing on her toes with joy.

“It is!  Graham.  He’s really nice and I think you guys would get along great!  I just hope that maybe—”

“You are too cute.”  He interrupted, “Yes, I’d love to go out with your brother and his girlfriend.”  He wiped his hands on his jeans and walked back toward her.

Haley beamed and leaped over almost knocking him back against the truck with a squeak.

“Ooh thank you!  You’re both my favorite guys in the world!”

Ben looked up from his car trunk and squinted into the light as he faced them, “Hey!  What about me!”

“Yes you too, Ben.” She added, looking over at him and then at Meg who was shaking her head at her boyfriend.

Ben nodded and grinned, “That’s better.”

JJ rolled his eyes and them put his arms around Haley again.  “But secretly I’m your favorite right?”  He asked quietly out of Ben’s hearing range as Haley leaned up to kiss him.

“Oh of course.”  She nodded with a sly smile.

“This school year is going to be amazing.”  He murmured between gentle kisses, his hands coming to rest on her cheek and her lower back.

“And busy.”  She agreed.

“We’ll figure it out as we go.”  He assured her, pulling her in for another deep kiss.


End file.
